Finding a Mother
by funni neko
Summary: The gang has gotten a new case. A girl by the name of Akane wishes to search for her mother that has been missing from her life for sixteen years. He dad just recently died and was going to say her mother name but he died to soon before he could tell her. Requested Fanfiction
1. Prologue

**Finding a Mother**

**Prologue**

"Conan, hurry up or were going to miss the train." Rachel said. Conan ran after her as they hurried onto the train.

"Let's go." Conan said, running past Rachel and onto the train. Rachel followed after Conan as they went onto the train, with Richard following slowly after them. They sat down in a couple of open seats at the front of the train.

Conan looked out of the window, wondering if this case was going to turn out like the last couple of cases they been on. "Conan, are you alright?" Rachel asked, looking at him worriedly.

"The brat's fine, Rachel." Richard said. Rachel huffed in annoyance and glared at him.

"I wasn't asking you dad." Rachel said, before turning back around to face Conan.

Conan looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine Rachel." Conan said.

"If you say so." Rachel said. Turning her attention back outside. They passed by the city in less than 20 minutes. They started to see flat land full of greenery, as well as trees and meadows that seemed to go on forever. The finally made it to the next station where their next case would be.

The slowly exited the train and headed towards the town. They were all greeted by the townsfolk happily as they walked down the street, when Richard bumped into a girl around Rachel's age, but what stood out was her white snow hair. "I'm so sorry, I've a meeting with the sleeping Kogoro." The girl said dusting herself off.

"It's no problem, because I'm Sleeping Kogoro." Richard said, holding out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you my name is Akane Higarashi." Luna said shaking his hand.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you my beta PhoenixFriend for beta this chapter. Please Review.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Looking For Leads

**Finding A Mother**

**Chapter 1: Looking For Leads**

"Akane, do you have any leads to where your mother is?" Richard asked, looking over at young woman who was fiddling with helm of her shirt.

"No, I don't have any idea where she is or who she is I only have a name." Akane murmured.

"So were just starting this class as blind bats." Richard commented but Aakane heard him.

Rachel bumped his father against his chest.

"I'm sorry, my selfness I lost your precious time." Akane muttered.

"No, no Akane we would be glad to help isn't that right, Dad." Rachel said gripping on to his hand hard.

"Yeah well we will be glad to help you." Richard groaned out as he rubbed his hand.

"Oh thank you." Akane said huggig Conan then Reachel.

"Qell les getstarted shall we, what her name?" Richard asked, looking over ta Akane.

"Laura Crossheart." Akane said.

"Let's start looking for some leads." Conan said happily.

"What was that you brat!" Richard yelled at Conan who ran behind Rachel.

"Stop scaring Conan, dad!" Rachel growled, glaring at her dad.

Richard mumbled something before he stalked out of the room by himself.

"Wait up dad." Rachel said as Conan, Rachel, and Akane followed after Richard.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all who review. **


	3. Chapter 2: Sherlock Holmes the one truth

**Chapter 2: Sherlock Holmes the one truth**

"Akane was there anything in particular your father mention about your mother?" Conan asked as they walked through the small town. Akane nodded her head. "Yeah, she loved England and she always wished to go there." She explain.

"Your mom like one my friend's name Jimmy, he is obsessed with Sherlock." Rachel said smiling at Akane.

"Really your friend has good taste I bet he follows in believing in one tuth." Akane said, her smile fatling slightly.

"Akane what's wrong?" Conan asked.

"Oh it just that my father believed in only one truth."

"Akane…" Rachel started.

Akane shook her head.

"No I am fine, lets go." Akane said following after Richard.

"I hope this case ends up well don't you Conan?" Rachel asked.

Conan nodded his head.

Yeah me too Rachel Conan thought.

They continued to walk until they arrived at the station.

"Your coming with us?" Richard asked.

Akane nodded her head and boarded the train heading to back to Tokyo.

* * *

**A/N: I thank you for all those who did review. please continue to review. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter**


	4. Chapter 3:The Move

**Finding A Mother**

**Chapter 3:The Move**

"So Ran, what is your school like?" Akane asked, looking over to the girl who sat to the right of her.

"Oh my school is quite lively," Ean explained to Akane. "We do many festivals and events at school."

"I see, I'm going to like your school then." Akane told her as she let out a girl and her bangs back her ears.

"Yeah I hope you will get to meet Shinichi if he ever decides to come to school again." Ran said.

'If you only knew.' Conan thought as he looked up at Ran.

"Well here we are." Ran said suddenly as they came up to her house.

Richard parked the corner while they went upstairs and gave Akane the tour of the house once they where inside they soon fell asleep waiting for the next day to come.

* * *

**A/N: I thank you for all those who did review. please continue to review. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter**


	5. Chapter 4: Questions

**Finding A Mother **

**Chapter 4: Questions**

Akane fiddle with her school uniform nervously as she waited for Ran to finished dressing so they could go to school. Conan let out a heavy yawn as he rubbed his eyes as she was wearing his school uniform. Ran stepped out of the bathroom with her school's blue uniform.

"Let's go." Ran said as she picked up her bag and they left the house .

The girls talked animateedly about Kendo and tennis. They sson arrived at the elementary school where they dropped off Conan.

"Hey Ran, is Conan, your brother or something?" Akane assked as she lool at Conan who just entered the school building.

"Oh no, he is Jimmy's cousin." Ran told her.

"Who is Jimmy?" Akane asked next as they continued to walk towards the high school.

"Jimmy is my childhood friend who gone off to be a detective someplace." Ran said as they continued to school.

* * *

Conan sighed before he yelled he was home then he began to climb the stairs up to the office where he heard Richard on the phone talking about a case for the weekend.

"Dad, do you have a case?" Ran asked as she and Akane came into the room.

"Yeahm I knew a job would come!Richard said excitedly.

Conan let out a heavy sigh before smiling at Richard's eargerness.

* * *

**A/N: I thank you for all those who did review. please continue to review. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter**


	6. Chapter 5: Note

**Finding A Mother **

**Chapter 5: Note**

Akane, Conan, and Ran all waited outside in the rental car for Richard to come take them to their next case. "Why are you guys excited it is just a case of to find a missing person." Richard mumbled as he got into the car and drove away from the agency. They first went to the home where the last time the teenage girl was seen. They had a talk with the girls parents.

The parents say they have no idea why their daughter would run away. But once they talked to the girls councilor they figured out why Her parent neglected her and she was constantly being bullied. The councilor tried everything to get the girl to tell the Child protective service about what has been happening but she refuses. But the councilor did have something useful to say she always wanted to go to Osaka. So they quickly went to the nearest train station to find there missing person.

"Are you Mikoto?"Ran asked as she and Akane approached the girl. Mikoto head shot up to see two unfamiliar faces.

"Who are you?" Mikoto asked.

"I'm Ran and this is Akane." Ran said as the sat across from her.

"What do you want from me?" Mikoto asked.

"We just want to talk."Akane said.

"About what?"Mikoto questioned.

"We know about you family and what happening at school." Ran said as Mikoto stiffened in her chair.

"How do you know about that?" Mikoto asked

"Your Councilor was the one who hired My father to do a case to search for you she really does care for you a lot Mikoto so you can not give up." Ran told her. Mikoto felt tears stream from her eyes.

"What am I supposed to do My parents don't love me and everyone hates me at school!" Mikoto screamed as tears flowed from her eyes.

"But you do have someone who honestly does care for you." Akane told her placing a hand on her shoulder. "So cheer up." Akane said wiping away Mikoto tears.

Akane and Ran took Mikoto off the train, where her Councilor, Richard and Conan were waiting.

"Oh yeah before I forget, so Guy told me to give you this." Mikoto said handing a piece of paper to Richard.

_What is so special about this girl what does she have in common with another_

* * *

, conan

**A/N: I thank you for all those who did review. please continue to review. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter**


	7. Chapter 6: A Talk

**Finding A Mother**

**Chapter 6: **

_'I wonder what that note could have meant is it talking about Akane or Akane's mother?' _Conan thought as he laid on his bed.

"This case is steadily getting more interesting." Conan smiled before he sat up his bed and glanced out of his window.

"Akane are you alright?" Rachel asked looking over to her guest.

"it's just that girl had it has me worried." Akane cried as tears streamed from her eyes.

"Why are you crying, it was just a note." Ron said looking at Akane confused.

"I know the note is about my mother, then I worry about what is happening or happened to her!" Akane cried.

"Oh Akane." Ran said as she pulled her into a hug.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all who review. **


	8. Chapter 7: Thumb Print

**Finding A Mother**

**Chapter 7:Thumb Print**

Richard was sitting in the living room staring at the letter that was address to him. "Who could have know he was on this case and how did the you know Akane or Akane's mothers. Richard let out a heavy sigh before looking over at the closed door where his daughter and Akane lay asleep.

Once Conan knew Richard had fallen asleep he walked over to the desk to examine the letter. He used infared blue lighting to see if there was any blood or finger prints on the paper. To see there was a good print of a thumb on the corner of the letter. He pocketed the letter before leaving the room to grab his skate board to go to his house to see the professor.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all who Review. IDeas are needed  
**

Other notes: Well check out my profile to vote on my Pole for an upcoming Fanfic! Even if you have no clue what I'm talking about vote anyways. I recently finished two stories so my work load is getting smaller, Yay! I am taking Commission through DA if you have a account and your willing to help me out on getting a Membership go to profile to link to my DA. I also take Challenges and Request.

**Rules**

*All challenges has to be either a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot no Longer.

* Commissions Will always my first priority so they will always will be finished first before anything else

* Request: I must state this clearly if you Pm message me about a request it is your responsibility to make sure I remember to do it. As Well request have to be a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot but a minimum of chapters long


End file.
